Missions and Love
by Lady Greyshadow
Summary: This is the one shot that was chosen in my poll. Wolverine x oc


I sadly do not own X men I only own my original character.

(Riska's p.o.v)

We had been tracking a mutant for about three days now in the snow covered mountains and we've had no luck so far finding where he or she is hiding out. Logan and I had been sent out on a two person mission since our powers where more suited for the terrain. Logan with his claws, strength, and tracking skills and me with my shapeshifting ability, heightened sense of eyesight, and my calm way of thinking balancing Logan's quick temper. The sun had already gone down and we were camping out in a small empty cave that we had made our campsite until we finally find the mutant.  
We were huddled around the fire trying to warm up in the freezing weather. Our abilities gave us some extra resistance but in this cold weather and the snowstorm raging outside it wasn't much help. We sat on opposite sides of the fire. I had my blanket wrapped around me tight but I still shivered. Logan didn't seemed as fazed by the cold and just sat in front of the fire quietly with out making a sound. Not knowing what to say I just stayed silent and tried concentrating on staying warm.

(Logan's p.o.v)

I peeked up to look at Riska and I could visibly see her shiver under blanket. I was ok with the temperature because I was used to harsher missions like this but it was obviousness that she wasn't. I stared at her for a minute or two without her noticing before looking away so that I wouldn't be caught looking at her. I had respect for Riska in more ways than one. Unlike most women who would have started complaining about the cold and how miserable they were by now she was sticking it out without complaint and took everything that came her way with out a fuss. She's smart but not a know it all, she originally came from a rich family before they kicked her out for being a mutant but she's not stuck up, and she has this personality that let's her get along with everyone with a deeper inner strength surrounding her. I don't know why but I felt different around her. Almost like how I felt about when I still had Mariko. I shake these thoughts out of my head and look up at Riska again. My eyes widen when I see that her lips are tinted blue and her shivering has gotten worse. I quickly move to where she is and wrap my arms and blanket around her trying to help her warm up before she freezes to death.

(Riska's p.o.v)

I was starting to go numb when all of a sudden I feel a warm arm wrap around my shoulders and another blanket is thrown over me. I look up quickly and I'm shocked to see Logan there holding me. I feel my face heat up despite the cold and I stutter slightly when I try to speak.  
"W-what are d-doing Logan!?" He doesn't look at me and pulls me closer to him so that I'm sitting in his lap with his chin resting on my shoulder and his arms and a blanket wrapped snug around the both of us. I feel his breath on my cheek and the rough texture from the hair on my chin. I warm up quick from the extra body heat and from my face heating up from embarrassment. I look up at his face and see that he's staring away from me and instead at the wall of the cave in front of us. I trie to get his attention in a calmer voice.  
"Logan what are you doing? Would you at least answer me?" He answers without looking at me.  
"I could tell you were freezing and I can't just l sit back and let you freeze to death. Well at least not while we still have the mission." I elbow him in the stomach playfully and he chuckles. After about half an hour of just sitting there together I start feeling awkward again and move to pull away from him.  
"Uhh.. I feel pretty warm now so I think I'll be fine by myself now." I try to pull away but he only tightens his arms around me keeping me where I am on his lap. I look back at him trying to catch his eye shocked once again by his actions. He refuses it look me in the eye.  
"L-Logan what's wrong!? Are you o.." He cuts me off.  
"Just sit here with me for just a bit longer." I blush as I settle backdown on his lap. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I could feel his heart beat against my back.

(Logan's p.o.v)

I don't know why I said that, my body just reacted on my own before I had time to think. It felt so calm and nice having her in my arms that when she tried to leave I just reacted. Her intoxicating sent fills my nose and I unconsciously breath in deep and close my eyes. I feel her head move and I open my eyes to look directly into her beautiful green eyes. The fire make them seem to shine brighter than usual. I notice the light blush on her cheeks. Her lips had lost there blue tint and were slightly parted in a question. I stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity and started leaning forward with out thinking. When our lips are less than half an inch apart my eyes close.

(Riska's p.o.v)

I met Logan's lips in a warm kiss as my eyes fluttered shut. His lips are warm against mine as I turn by body around fully so that I was facing him with my legs on either side of Him, without breaking the kiss. I run one of my hands through his hair as my other hand grips his shoulder. I break away for air and I'm pulled right back as Logan's hand moves to the back of my head. His other hand is gripping the small of my back pushing by body closer to him. My mind starts to go numb from the kiss. I pull away reluctantly for air and look back into his now open eyes. They search my own for any signs of rejection or disgust.

(Logan's p.o.v)

Good going you idiot. What was I thinking!? Now she probably hates me and thinks of me as a creep. After this mission I won't be surprised if she never speaks to me again. I was surprised that she actually kissed me back at first but that was probably all in the moment. I was pulled out of my thinking by the feeling of her hands on my cheeks. I looked into her eyes expecting the worst but instead she plants a quick kiss on my lips before speaking.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." She smiles at me and I run the sentence through my head before reacting. I smile widely and kiss again for a long time before pulling away. I pick her up,and carry her over to the sleeping bags more towards the back of the cave I laid down with her and wrapped the blankets tight around us to shield out the cold. I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer to me and I couldn't help but smile at the small blush dusting her cheeks. I kissed her forehead before speaking again.  
"I worried that if I go to sleep now I"ll wake to find that this was all just a dream." She smiles at me and puts her hands on my chest. She kiss my cheek and responds.  
"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." She she settled her head down next to mine and I watched as she silently fell asleep. I stroked her hair as she drifted off to sleep. I stroked her hair as I admired her peaceful features. My heart swelled knowing that this beautiful women was mine and no one else's. I kissed her forehead one more time before drifting off to sleep.

So that's the one shot that one in my poll. Sorry it's short and probably horrible. This is my first one shot and my first romance story. I'm not so we'll versed in the romance section. Will try to be better next time.


End file.
